Life's Gifts
by Sheibakelly
Summary: Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this? Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1 - Unpredictable News

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 1 – Unpredictable News  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing:** Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings: **Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

The blonde wizard stared at the box in his hands. He sighed and wondered if a mechanism such as this from a foreign world would be able to determine the truth. He had acquired it a tad bit before the group had dismantled and part ways. Naturally, with nowhere to go and a newly found relationship, Fai returned to Japan along with Kuro-pii. Anyhow, it was something that bothered Fai quite a lot. Symptoms had started manifesting a few months ago, which stand he's would be about 3 months in. What in the world would Kuro-pyu think of him _then_? Mustering up his courage, he opened the package and followed the instructions. Now, he simply had to wait.

At that same moment, the samurai entered their small home. He put down his sword at the entrance and made his way deeper inside the lodging. With no sight of his precious Fai to be seen, he got alarmed.

"Fai, where are you?" the darker haired man called out.

"I'm at the bathroom!" said a voice, muffled from behind a door.

_Shoot, he's here! Come on, come on work! Yes!_ The colors started showing up towards a little symbol. An uneasy feeling came over him as he realized what it marked. A clump formed in the pit of his throat and made it impossible to swallow. He checked the box one more to make sure the inscription confirmed what he worst feared.

_Yes, yes he was. Fai D. Fluorite, Kurogane's boyfriend was pregnant. A man wizard was actually carrying a child._

_I knew we were strange and had capacities normal humans didn't.., but I never imagined this! Now I'm really in deep shit. I didn't think we needed protection to prevent from such a situation, as we were both male._ Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit the frail man. He bolted for the toilet and released the unattractive liquid in the bowl. This wasn't the first time it had happened either. It usually occurred every morning, just as Kuro-pii left for work. This one would however be sure to alert his companion, who was currently present in the house.

"Fai, are you alright!?" came his voice, getting closer and closer with each hurried step.

The door busted open and revealed the massive build of a strong, dark haired man. He quickly came to help Fai out, as he continued to empty his bowels. Once the blond mage was done, Kurogane didn't seem the least bit impressed. He just stood there, arms folded and awaited for an explanation,

"Are you alright Fai? I leave for work and this is what happens to you when I'm gone? What have you been doing? I deserve an explanation!" He asked gruffly, but with concern.

"It's a long story Kuro-myu. Well you see, I'm not quite exactly what you call normal by human standards." Fai answered in a sickly voice, trying his best to dance around the subject.

"Go on wizard, get to the point!"

"Yes yes, calm down now. I understand your concern, but there's really nothing to be worried about. I've been like this for a few months now."

"What do you mean a few months? You're telling me you've been sick all this time and I didn't know about this? This is why I SHOULD be worried!" Kurogane half-barked out.

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much what I'm trying to say. There's a reason I'm like this. I was unaware of a certain characteristic about wizards."_ Let's just get this over with_. "To put this as brief as possible, I can apparantly carry an offspring."

It took a few seconds for the strongest ninja in the world to understand such a simple sentence.

"You… you're telling me, that YOU'RE pregnant!?" He stuttered, shocked.

It was impossible to read his expression. Fai could not decipher whether he was glad, sad or mad. Kurogane usually kept one expression for everything he did. This was a new one that Fai had never encountered. This was certainly an event he'd only live to see once in his life.

Kurogane shut his eyes and passed his hand messily through his spiky hair. He made a long sigh, making sure that the exhale was as loud as the inhale. Fai started to panic._ I should have known! He doesn't want a child, he hates them! Now, he'll get rid of me too!_

The dark haired man noticed the fear that started to take over the wizard. He could clearly read it in his deep blue eyes.

"Look at me Fai. I'm not sure how you want me to react. I don't even know how I should take this information in. But let me tell you one thing. There's no need to get worked up so soon. I know this isn't what you'd usually hear coming from me but, I love you very much and we're in this together. SO... Don't make me repeat it again." The ninja said, half clenching trough the last part and blushing heavily.

This confession was all-too much for the emotionally unstable man. The pregnancy hormones kicked in, leaving poor Fai bawling like a baby. He advanced forward and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. Kuro-poo, not used to this sort of behavior, stayed put without knowing how to properly react. As the crying man laid his head on his chest, he mustered his courage and wrapped his own set of arms around the slim man's waist. They stayed several minutes in this position before either of them started to speak again.

The now calm Fai was the first to do so. "So, you still like me, even if I'm a larger burden in your life?"

"Yes. I love you and each of your unique magical properties, even the ones you aren't aware of. We'll cherish this child and I'm going to make sure if he's a boy, to turn him into a fine warrior." He replied, trying his best to reassure his lover.

"But what if the baby's a girl? Will you still love it then?" Fai answered as panic started to manifest itself in his mind.

Kurogane gave a small smile and ran his large hand in his soft blond hair.

"Of course I will. It's a part of you, so why shouldn't I love it? If that's the case, she'll be our little spoiled princess. We'll make sure she has the best education, but most importantly, loving parents."

That hit home for the slim mage._ I will never treat my offspring like the way I've been tortured. Nothing that horrid will ever befall it. I will do everything in my power to prevent that. This applied, even if the baby would end up being a pair of twins. I'll just cherish them together, equally._ The wizard nodded and got out of the embrace. His emotions had stabilized and he was able to return to normal.

"I'm really glad you think this way, Kuro-pyu. I was dearly afraid of losing someone else who was close to me. I was so terribly afraid. But from now own, I'll try my best to stay strong and pull through this successfully." Fai said, colors returning to his face red from crying.

"Good. Now, may I ask a few questions? I want honest and straight-forward answers too. No more of this foolish subject evasion." The warrior replied, his usual frown present yet again on his facial features.

That was the face he knew, the true one Fai had fallen for, almost immediately prior to their first meeting. Fai nodded and made his way to their small living room. He sat down on the blue plush sofa and patted the unoccupied spot on his right. Kurogane joined him and folded his arms.

"So, how exactly does this work? I understand you're a wizard and all, but weren't you aware that such a situation could take place?"

"Sort of. I had heard a few legends that powerful male wizards could bear children of their own. I thought it was something they had acquired through a spell or incantation. I originally believed it was something they had wanted and worked for in a way or other. I guess with me being a twin and owning magical abilities that never stop growing; an event of the sort was bound to happen. That's exactly why I didn't bother mention anything of the sort in the first place. It had never even crossed my own mind. I'm seriously sorry Kuro-myu. But look at the bright side, you'll truly be 'daddy' from now own" Fai answered, his usually happy-go-lucky personality returning.

_The damned wizard's right! I thought we were over that dumb joke. But no, it's obviously back to haunt me. Boy that man never ceases to amaze me... In every way possible, that is!_ Kurogane shivered at such a thought. But of course, it was very small, as he didn't want the blond mage to notice. He was full enough of himself to start; he didn't need something else to annoy him with. He had to remain calm and as collected as possible. He would never on his life show a weakness for his partner to attack him with.

Grumbling, Kurogane proceeded to ask "How far along are you anyway? I hadn't noticed anything until your episode this morning."

"About 3 months. I'll probably start seeing changes later this month. However, I'm not certain, as women rules might not all apply to me. That is, I'm wondering how it'll come out once it's ready." The blond man said half-mockingly.

"You're already that late!? What in the world will I ever do with you, you damned wizard! Yeah, that's another thing. But, it's not my current main concern. I think we better go get more information on this matter."

"I agree whole-heartily 'daddy'. I know just the person for situations such as these!" Fai replied with his trademark huge grin.

_Shit! This can only mean one thing..._

* * *

So, how was it? I'm planning to post the next chapter sometimes in the next few days.  
Please don't forget to comment and rate! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Unpredictable Price

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 2 – Unpredictable Price  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing: **Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings:** Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

The witch sat silently beside the door of her Japanese styled house. She was silently smoking and had a little cup of sake by her side. It was a peaceful night with nothing in sight to ruin it. This was however going to change in the next few minutes, as two unexpected visitors appeared at the front of the store. Yuko sighed and slowly got up to make her way towards the entrance. _This aura... What are they doing here?_

The two men had successfully traveled between the dimensions. Fai's magic certainly came in handy now that they had defeated King Ashura. Once their feet touched the soundless grass, the blond man was overcome by a wave of nausea. The sudden awkward movements of the travel hadn't agreed well with his stomach. He released the oozing liquid beside on the grass. Kurogane, not noticing this at first noticed his lover crouched down and emptying what was left of his dinner. The black haired man put his large hand on the frail man's body and pulled the sun colored locks out of his face.

In all this, Yuko had opened the front door. Unaware of his current situation, she was slightly surprised by the scene unraveling in front of her. _I guess this is what happens when a night goes all too well. A little bit of amusement won't hurt, if I say so myself. _She let Fai finish before starting to speak.

"Hello, my dear customers. I can assume by what I have just witnessed that you will need an object to cure your friend, Mr. Kurogane."

"No, not exactly. We're actually here for something else. It's not like we can do anything to stop this anyway..." Kurogane replied, completely ignoring to look towards the witch while he spoke.

"Oh, this is quite the shock. What could it be that you're looking for then? Name it, because I've certainly got it!"

It was at that moment, she felt it, another presence_. I can't exactly pinpoint from where it's emitting. It simply can't be Watanuki, he's not coming back until a few hours. It's almost as if there's a third one coming from the entrance._

Still unable to speak, Fai slowly got up and tried to recompose himself. This was slightly hard, as it's not the most polite way to present yourself in front of the person you wish to ask for something. He was feeling quite embarrassed to have vomited all over Yuko's lawn.

"Yeah, about that... We're here to ask for information. We'd like to demand for information on male pregnancy." Kurogane said, half-blushing, trying his best to hide it from the annoying woman.

Yuko was taken aback. She raised her hand to her face. The small giggles she emitted turned into a roaring laughter_. I should've just known. It was something expected from these two. I'm amazed Fai didn't say anything about it at first. I guess even the strongest of wizards aren't aware of all their magic properties. I guess this explains the unknown presence that was lingering. _She regained herself and tried her best to speak without bursting out laughing once more.

"Alright, alright. Of course, I've got the right thing for you; I'll just go get it in the shop. You guys are lucky because this won't cost you too-too much."

The black haired woman returned too where she came from. This left the couple alone in a strange silence.

"What do you think she'll ask from us?" said Fai as he started half-panicking.

"God knows with this bitch. I won't accept the price if it's something like the kid, Syaoran ended up paying. I am quite certain that I want to see my child grow up and to be aware of our relationship. If it's anything too ridiculously dumb, we'll just find a way to get through this without the item."

The mysterious woman came back with the desired object. It was a book containing everything that was ever known from A to Z about males bearing children. She advanced quietly till she reached the front of the small porch._ Oooh, I've got just the thing to ask them!_ Both males glanced at each other, waiting for the worst possible situation.

"I'm giving you this for a small price, stop worrying. Take this as a kind of discount for my loyal customers. What I'm asking of both of you is simply to let me see the child whenever I'd like too. I'd be like a mother figure to make sure the little one grows up to be strong and healthy. But I'm sure he'll be fine since you're the one taking care of him, Fai." She said in a convincing and flattering voice.

"I'm fine with that price Yuko." said Fai, who had finally regained his voice and courage to speak.

"Alright." Said Kurogane, annoyed.

They made the agreement and the witch handed the two males the book._ Now this'll be amusing! I can't wait to tell the two Mokonas about this! Watanuki will also certainly want to know... This night certainly turned out to be quite an interesting one._

Fai and Kurogane returned to their dimension. Kurogane was planning out how he'd explain the current situation to princess Tomoyo. He was sure she'd be quite excited, just as the damned witch was. His ruler had gained quite a liking to the blond man. _This was such an exhausting night. I'll send Fai to bed after all this commotion. I don't want to damage his health, especially in this case._

"Oy, mage. Get some rest. We'll take a look at that book the witch gave us sometimes tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll alert the princess about your condition. Expect to be bombarded with lots attention in the next few weeks. Alright then, I'm off!"

"But Kuro-pii, I don't want to sleep alone! It's so lonely without you!" Fai answered, trying to pull his best pouting face.

"Look now wizard, I'll be back before you even know it. Just go to bed."

Fai reluctantly agreed and the ninja left their small home. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, the blond man grabbed the book and started reading it.

_'Male pregnancy is quite different than the girls. Many symptoms remain the same, yet the delivery is completely different...'_

"Tell me something I don't already know." muttered Fai to himself.

_He changed chapters until he found one that was a little more informative than the last. 'Food cravings will begin in the beginning of the first month. Appetite should also start increasing around the same time...'_

In the meantime, the black haired man made his way to the princess's castle. He entered and noticed her sitting at her usual chair. Her personal guard Souma was present, standing right beside her.

"Oh, what an unexpected guest we have! Welcome Kurogane, how may I be of service to you?" The small woman asked, smiling sweetly as always.

"I have news for you Tomoyo and they might just shock you. But then again, you've got powers of your own, so they might not be that big. So, how should I say this..."

The princess continued on remaining calm, noticing how unsure the ninja was. It was certainly not in his normal habit.

"Okay, so here. Fai's pregnant and he's expecting a child in about 7 months. Of course I'm the father, there's no doubt about that."

What the princess proceeded to do was also a reaction none present were expecting. She jumped off her chair and bolted towards Kurogane. She grabbed both his hands and exclaimed in a high pitched girly voice.

"Ooooh, that's just simply wonderful! I knew you were always very good deep down, oh this is so exciting. When can I go see Fai? Is tomorrow okay? Please say yes..."

Certainly, the strong man had known she'd react in a similar manner, but never to that extent. Knowing that he owed her quite a bit, he accepted. She was thrilled and noticed just how she had behaved. She apologized, composed herself and went back to the usual position. Souma was glad the outburst was over and she was sure to talk to her about it a little later.

Kurogane left the palace and decided to take the long way around to his house, something he was sure to get scolded later about from his lover. He just deeply needed time to think, as it was an eventful day. The poor man barely even had a chance to breathe through all this commotion. Fai must have felt the same way, or even probably worse because he was the one carrying the child.

_I'm a father, dad. Are you proud of me? It's something you never imagined possible huh? That's fine because even I couldn't believe it at first. But that's something you've got to expect after falling for a wizard. Something's sure; life's full of surprises. I'm glad I continued on living and I'm super grateful towards Tomoyo for saving me. I thought all hopes were lost when mother and you disappeared from this world. I also helped out Fai in his own set of problems. He and I were in the same boat, so I guess we could really understand each other. But the one thing I promise to you dad is that I'll do everything to see and help my child grow. I want to be there for him at all times. I don't want him to be without parents like I was. Oh look at me, I keep saying him. For all I know, it's a girl. That'd be great too._

At this moment, Kurogane reached his destination. He entered their home as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake the possibly sleeping wizard. His predictions were true; the blond man was laying in his futon clutching a book towards his chest. After investigating, the ninja noticed it was the one Yuko had given them. He gently pulled it out of his grasp and put it on the side. Kurogane undressed and slipped inside the comfortable piles of blankets. He turned to face the sleeping man, looking at each and every detail that composed his peaceful features.

"I'm home." Kuro-myu murmured before falling victim to a soundless sleep.

* * *

Haha, I was super bored so I proceeding on writing the second chapter right away. I'm so drained after baking all day, I'm surprised I was able to write all of this.  
Rate and comment please! 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Unpredictable Visit

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 3 – Unpredictable Visit  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing: **Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings:** Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

Fai grunted as he was sore all over. This whole pregnancy was taking its toll on the poor man. He lazily opened his eyes and rubbed them to make the blurriness disappear. The blond man turned over on his side, only to notice the empty spot beside him in the bed. Kurogane was probably out with his ninja duties this early in the morning. Something urgent must have presented itself, as he usually waited for his lover to wake before leaving their house. The strong spiky haired man would always request for his goodbye kiss before disappearing off into the danger.

The blond man slowly arose out of bed and stretched his aching limbs. He brushed off the thought of cleaning up the futon, telling himself he'd do it later. He made his way towards the kitchen and prepared a light breakfast. He opened the cupboard door, hoping something inside would please his pregnancy taste buds. After much contemplating and debating, he settled on a toast with scrambled eggs and yogurt as his topping. The mage took out the necessary ingredients required to prepare his much desired meal. As he was making it, he noticed a slip of paper resting on the counter. Fai abandoned his current task to go read its content.

_Good morning Fai._

_I apologize for leaving you so early in the morning. Princess Tomoyo summoned me over to the palace, as she needed my assistance for a mission. Large demons have appeared in the neighboring town and needed to be defeated. If haste was not made, they could also have made their way to ours' too. We especially wouldn't want that either, would we?_

_I mentioned you condition to Tomoyo and she seemed quite gleeful to hear the news. The princess was very keen on coming over to see you. This means that you can be expecting a visit sometimes today from her. _

_I will try to make it back home for tonight, but I can't guarantee anything. _

_Please don't be mad._

_I'll miss you,_

_Kurogane_

Fai read the paper and sighed. At that moment, he smelled the scent of something burning.

"My toasts!" He cried out and ran towards the toaster, attempting to save them.

Luckily for him, they hadn't turned to charcoal just yet and were definitely edible. He added his desired and strange toppings and put the finished meal on a plate. He carried it and brought it over to the table. The wizard slumped down on one of the wooden chairs and took a bite out of his breakfast. The bizarre meal was heaven for his pregnancy taste buds and he wolfed the rest down. The blond man quickly finished it and cleaned the place up.

He now had to get ready and make sure to tidy the place up before the arrival of his royal guest. Fai made his way towards the bedroom and started folding the bed. He made sure to pack it clean and tight before storing it in the closet. He analyzed the room to make sure it was nice and to his liking. With nothing else lying about or not in its place, he walked over to the other rooms and did the same. After completely organizing and cleaning the whole house, he was a little close to be ready.

Fai took his shower and got dressed. That completed all of his preparations and he could now look forward to the pleasant company of his friend. He was one of the few select people who could be in the presence of her true self. When Kurogane wasn't around, Tomoyo was quite bubbly and hyper. The wizard didn't mind, as she sort of reminded him of his dearly missed friend, Sakura. He wondered if he could ever see them once again, as both younger folks had grown on him. Fai had spent so many good memories in the company of the princess of Clow that life seemed a little empty without her presence around.

A small knock interrupted his flow of thought and the slim man walked over to the door. Before opening it, he made sure to have his trademark grin upon his lips. The mage turned the handle and opened the door to his home. The petite and beautiful princess of his current land stood by herself in his small entrance.

"Why hello there, princess Tomoyo." He greeted her politely.

She frowned, displeased by his formalness.

"What have I told you before Fai? I said you could just call me Tomo-chan!" She replied, calming down a little.

"Ah yes, sorry about that. I just don't want to offend you. I don't want to pass for being impolite either."

"Well, you won't! It would make me very happy if you did call me by that."

They made their way towards the small living room that was well lit because of the time of day. Fai made her take a seat on the large couch and sat on the one opposite to her.

"So what may I bid your visit for today?" The blond man asked politely, attempting to create a conversation.

"Fai, that was truly a useless question. Relax; act like we usually do when we're alone. Don't let my status prevent us from having a normal chat. Of course, the fact that you're with child has made me quite excited!" The princess half-squealed through her last sentence.

"Ah yes, that. I'm sure Kurogane has told you all about it, I'm assuming?"

"Certainly! I'm a little bit perplexed myself, but I won't pry too much, I'm aware you aren't a typical wizard and that you should expect the unexpected. Enough about that, let's talk about more interesting baby subjects!" She replied, clapping her hands together.

The wizard just smiled and nodded slightly. The man had absolutely no clue what Tomo-chan meant by this. He had gotten himself ready for the worst possible conclusions.

"Let's discuss baby names!" The young girl plastered a grin across her face.

"Sure." Was all Fai could possibly muster, breathing a sigh of relief.

"First of all, what do you think the baby will be? I kind of want it to be a girl. That way, I could dress her up in a bunch of cute little outfits!"

"I honestly don't know. They say some mothers have a gut feeling about its gender, but I don't think this also applies to men. All I want is that he or she be is a healthy and happy baby. That's what Kurogane wishes for as well."

"Why of course that's the essential! However, let's move on. Since you can't decide what gender you'd prefer, let's pick girl and boy names. How does that sound?"

"Like music to my ears, dear princess Tomoyo."

After half an hour of discussing, the two friends had finally settled on a few names.

"I'm so glad with what we chose for ideas!" The girl said happily.

"Yes, I'm content with them as well! The only thing is that I'll have to talk to Kurogane first. I want him to be included in this as well!"

"Aww, you guys are so cute! Never forgetting each other is the key in a relationship. Well, I'm going to be off now, okay? I don't want to overstay my welcome and I'm sure the pregnancy has taken its toll on you. Expect to see me more often in the upcoming days Fai!" The princess of the land replied and waved as she exited the small home.

With that done, Fai took a deep breath and walked back to his kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and rested his head against the cold counter in front of him. His eyes suddenly became heavy and sleep overtook the best of him. He stopped fighting it and let it engulf him.

It was evening and Kurogane was still not home at that time. The blond man started to become very worried about his partner. It was very unusual for Kuro-myu to leave him for extended periods of time. He would always tell him that he'd be gone for a while, leaving some sort of warning. Fai was not prepared and was yet again expecting the worst possible.

He paced in the hallway non-stop. When the mage finally had enough of waiting, he made his way to the entrance and grabbed his coat. He put it on quickly and slid on a pair of shoes. The wizard exited the house quickly and walked out into the cold and windless night.

The stars shone brightly, accompanying the moon gallantly. It was chilly enough, obviously determinable by the visible smoke coming out of his mouth. The leaves on the trees were deadly silent and nothing seemed alive. This gave the man a very eerie feeling about his surroundings. Something was not right and he could definitely feel it.

At the exact moment, a scream could be heard, along with roars of an unknown beast. They seemed to be getting closer and the man was on edge. He instinctively put his hand on the lower part of the bulge of his stomach and stood in a defensive stance. Trees around him were being torn and destroyed, accompanied by loud feet stomps. That's when Fai understood what was going on: it was the monster Kurogane was most likely supposed to fight. That fact alone could only mean one thing. Hadn't his boyfriend been able to stop him?

The big giant half-tiger, half-bird now stood right in front of him. It was between the house and him. It raised an enormous claw-like paw and attempted to squish the pregnant man. Luckily for him, he evaded it due to his developed agility. While he did so, Fai noticed something that was stuck around the edges of the fangs of the creature. At a closer glance, it seemed like pieces of a cloak; Kurogane's cloak.

Fai stood there, looking helpless. He was white as a sheet and couldn't feel the world around him. The wizard let himself fall against the cloudy path and didn't budge. Life was sucked out of him and he was ready to accept death by the hands of the beast. Life no longer had meaning for him.

* * *

Haha, I feel really evil with how I finished this chapter. Well, it's not done! Expect another good 10 to 15 chapters. Well, that's my goal anyway. I sincerely apologize for not having written this earlier. I was very busy with school and finishing my Fai coat, which I in-fact accomplished. To all honesty, I have no better excuse. I'll try to write the next chapter in the upcoming week but I can't guarantee. I hope you reader actually enjoy reading my crappy fanfics! ;P

As for the names, of course they won't be revealed right now. I want to keep that for a surprise a little later!

Please don't forget to rate and review. I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Unpredictable Adventures

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 4 – Unpredictable Adventures  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing: **Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings:** Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

The world appeared to be spinning. Everything was getting hazy. Fai wasn't able to decipher what was happening. That's when it seemed a gentle breeze started stroking his back. Unable to comprehend, he jolted back. Something was there, yet it didn't seem clear. The wizard was perplexed. That's when he noticed, he could hear a murmur in the far distance.

Feeling groggy, the mage slowly opened his eyes, peering through them. The cold counter stung against his cheek. _It was all a dream._ Still unable to process too much information as he'd just woken up, Fai turned around quickly enough. His crystal blue eyes met the powerful red ones he knew and loved. Tears flooded his eyes and the ninja took the hand off his back, unaware of how to react.

"Oy, what's wrong mage?" Kurogane asked, not knowing how to deal with his emotional boyfriend.

"Nothing, I'm just glad." The blond man answered through his sobs.

Kuro-poo grunted, hating an answer he didn't deem fit. The wizard managed to get up and he hugged the muscled clad body. The ninja, still new to that kind of behavior gave an awkward hug back. After a few minutes, Fai got his emotions under control. He explained his dream as best as possible without breaking down crying once more. His partner was glad nothing bad had actually happened while he was gone.

"Don't worry now, Fai. I lead the team and we quickly turned it into monster purée. It was just another demon, nothing different than the usual."

Was it just him or Fai's emotions were on over-drive lately? Was it another side effect to the whole pregnancy thing? Kurogane realized that'd he'd have to look into the man's book next time he had a chance. It might actually come in handy!

After the day's event, the black haired man apologized to his partner for leaving without telling him earlier that morning. To his surprise, he was answered by a pissed off Fai, something he hadn't witness in the time they spent together.

_**A month later**_

Kurogane awoke and was surprised by the lack of the mage's presence. That's when he heard the beautiful sound of retching. The sound alone was enough to make him realize where his precious boyfriend was. When he reached the bathroom door, the sight of the man crouched in front of the toilet filled his vision.

Fai was embarrassed by this and quickly tried to regain his composure. That only led to another wave of vomit making its way up his throat. The ninja doubled over by his side and held his long hair softly in his calloused palm. The tanned man brushed the milky blond strands out of Fai's face.

The episode lasted for another quarter of an hour. That left a green looking wizard seeming even more fragile than before. Kurogane sighed and knew this little adventure was going to be a strenuous and long one. Fai finally managed to come out of the bathroom once he was certain his vomit spasms wouldn't start once more.

"Kuro-pii, I'm going to go shopping a bit today." Fai said when they were later seated in the kitchen.

Kurogane simply averted his gaze from his newspaper, to the man's face. The blond mage had unusually diminished his appearance in public since they learned the news. The pregnant man wanted nothing to do with appearing in public. His strange and abnormal request had made the ninja slightly suspicious. Nevertheless, he couldn't refuse such a request on his boyfriend's part; they were both adults who could do what they pleased.

"Fine." The spiky haired man answered along with a grunt.

_**Later that day**_

Fai put on his shoes and left the house as quietly as possible. He did not want to be followed by his lover, no matter what. He was on a mission; he wouldn't let an obstacle get in his way of achieving it. He was completely embarrassed by the reason, so he wouldn't even let Kurogane know.

He walked in the streets to finally reach the bustling market in the most resided section of town. There were people everywhere; selling merchandise, displaying art and even trading goods. The amount of people in such a small and usually reserved town amazed even the wizard. That's why he loved Saturdays; he could simply blend in with the cord. He felt good for finally taking some fresh air after such a long time where he was cooped-up inside their apartment. Target sighted: the clothes store.

Fai entered the clothing store and was greeted by a cheerful young lady. She had hazel eyes and spice colored hair. Her pretty purple kimono emphasized her womanly curves.

"Welcome to the store! Is there something I can help you find?" The store clerk asked cheerily.

"Hum, could I get a larger yukata please?" Fai asked, trying not to sound suspicious in any way possible.

"Yes, please come this way!"

The peppy woman brought him to a section of the store that had the country's clothes in a bigger size than his regular wardrobe. Fai's eyes scanned through the racks of different colors and patterns available. He was particularly fond of the blue ones, just like the color of his trademark coat. He picked out a few of them and continued searching. The woman came back from the front to check up on him after a little while.

"Would you like me to help you try these on?" She asked, as hyper as she had been when he entered the store.

"Oh no, I'm completely fine. Don't worry about it, honestly." Fai answered, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

She nodded and bowed, walking back to her usual position in the back of the store's counter. When he was finally done picking out a few of his favourite yukatas, he brought them to her. She looked shocked at first, noticing that all of the clothes he picked out where made of elegant fabric that cost quite a fortune.

"Are you sure you have enough money to afford all this?" She asked, trying not to disappoint her dear customer.

"Yes, don't worry one bit." Fai reassured her, giving her the right amount of coins.

She was taken by surprised, but took them anyhow. If there was one thing the blond man could be happy about was the fortune his lover was bringing home. Kurogane would always do the missions that would bring back a large sum of money as its reward. He was grateful for that and would be sure to never be left without enough money. However, he felt slightly bad for spending some of the ninja's hard worked payment.

"Thank you very much for buying. Please come again!" She accepted gratefully, truly hopping this man would come again to purchase more of her more expensive garments.

With that, the man grabbed the bag containing the neatly folded clothing and went to accomplish the second part of his mission: a diversion and excuse to have gone out of the house in the first place. Fai walked to the food section of the market and picked out some fresh fruits and vegetables. He proceeded to get to the fish vendor and picked out a nice and big salmon.

At that moment, he felt the rising presence of danger lingering in the air. He gazed around, trying to find the source of it. That's when he noticed it: the man walking towards a small child, who was left unattended while his mother talked to one of the vendors. He had used the shadow of the buildings to his advantage and managed to blend in with them. The suspicious man had extended his arm to grab the small body.

Fai quickly manoeuvred his way through the crowd and gently grabbed the small child in his arms, leaving his back open for attack. By that time, the kidnapper had taken out his katakana and slashed the open target. The mage let out a small yelp and managed to avoid his second strike. The noise had alerted the shoppers, everyone in the market had now noticed the danger. They scattered out of the way, getting out of the fight's way and avoiding the threat. However, the mother of the targeted boy was very scared and didn't know how to react. Fai threw a quick and strong quick right for his face. The foe grunted in pain and stepped back.

"I'll get you back for this!" He yelled as he was running away from the crowd.

"Everything's fine now." Fai said as he smiled at the scared boy, trying his utmost best to comfort him.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said as tears of joys formed around her eyes as she walked towards the wizard.

"Don't mention it." Fai gleamed as he handed her back the kid.

Now that the matter was resolved and the market had calmed down, he touched the wound on his back. It was bleeding heavily and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. He panicked, remembering that he was carrying a child of his own. The amount of blood that was oozing out could certainly not be extremely good for it's health. Sadly, the nearest clinic was 30 minutes away, too far to walk in his state.

* * *

Oops? I apologize for all those who have actually been waiting for the next chapter. I forgot about this as I was working on my exam reviews and the exams themselves. I just finished them today, so I'm officially on summer vacation. I'm planning to update once or twice per week, I'm not joking this time... It's a promise! If I do happen to forget again, please notify me immediately. I thank those who have continued to read this story anyway.

Especially for Ecoro to remind me to post this...

I had actually written half and the document was forgotten. I'm soo very sorry. Do you guys forgive me? :(


	5. Chapter 5 - Unpredictable Savior

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 5 – Unpredictable Savior  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing: **Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings:** Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

Fai cursed internally as he seriously had enough problems in that one day. How could it ever get worst? However, luck wasn't on his side that present day, causing him even more troubles. His vision clouded once more as he sighed. The mage's body couldn't cooperate with the loss of blood any longer and he needed to sit down to attempt to slow it down somehow. The slim man sat and leaned his back against the nearest building. He'd have to apologize for ruining it, covering it with his oozing blood.

At the same time, Kurogane was pacing around their little kitchen apartment. What in the world could be so bad that his boyfriend, who usually shared all his secrets, not let him in on this one? He was so sure that the wizard was hiding something from him and he wasn't impressed. Kuro-poo had let it go, hoping that his partner would end up revealing some sort of hint before leaving, but that hadn't obviously happened. The muscled man raised his own hand and ruffled his hair, removing the dangling bangs away from his face.

Some time had passed and the blond man hadn't returned. He was most likely gone grocery shopping, picking up some sort of strange ingredient to prepare a dish that suited his pregnancy cravings. Fai didn't leave the house for long periods of time, especially since he hadn't gone out in forever in the first place. What in the world was taking him so long? Kurogane simply had to go find out, his patience running low. The blond mage knew he didn't have much of the so called patience in the first place. He then proceeded to angrily leave the house, forgetting his katakana by the door.

There was no sign of his boyfriend anywhere in the market. Everything seemed calm and normal. He grunted and continued walking. Where could he have gone, if he wasn't in that most likely location? This whole deal was just getting weirder and weirder.

Then it hit him: what if Fai had gone out of his way not to tell him because he was too embarrassed about it? Was it possible that something had bothered the man to the point he didn't want to tell his beloved Kuro-myu? Ideas floated in his mind of possible scenarios, but none of them seemed like something Fai would do.

After a while, the ninja noticed he had strayed quite far from the market place and he seemed to be on the outskirts of town. Lots of vegetation could be admired and the sight was kind of soothing. It reminded him of the days when they were traveling in their famous group of four to regain the princess's memories.

"Gah, where in the world can the idiot even be? He'll definitely not hear the end of this when I find him!" The black haired man muttered under his breath, releasing a few curses with that.

The blue hazy eyes had opened, now hearing a familiar but faint voice. Was it truly who he believe it was? Not wasting a second, he spoke out.

"Kuro..gane?" the half-conscious Fai asked.

The muscled ninja did a double take and turned as quickly as he possibly could. That's when he spotted it: the frail pregnant body of his boyfriend, covered in blood. He hadn't noticed his lover in the first place, as it was hidden behind a tree, our of his sight. It also didn't help that Kuro-poo was too engrossed in his thoughts. He ran to meet him; panic surged and took over his head.

"What the hell happened?! Actually, never mind that! We've got to get you medical care, RIGHT NOW!" Kurogane snapped.

He lifted as gently as he could, the body of his lover. Fai had gotten a bit bigger since last time he had picked him up, but Kurogane didn't want to say anything. When he peered at the gash on his back, the blood was still flowing out, showing no sign of it stopping. The man didn't know when the attack had occurred, so he couldn't determine how much blood he had lost. All he knew was that it was a lot. The wizard stirred with the energy that was left and simply managed to smile. That's when he lost consciousness for good.

Kurogane remained as calm as he could. Almost nothing could emerge the feeling of fear in him. This however, was a completely different level. It was like darkness and emptiness where eating away at his brain ad soul. He knew he needed to get help right away… but how? His mind was as blank as a sheet of paper and his instincts whent on over-drive.

When Fai awoke, he was in a room that was completely white. Could he be dead? That when he slowly turned around, feeling his bandaged back, where his wound was located. He sighed in relief, continuing his body's rotation, but making sure not to re-open his injury. Tears flooded his eyes when he spotted his lover, sitting on a chair that was beside the futon he was laying on.

Kurogane noticed that Fai had woken up and he got up to meet him on the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around the small bony shoulders. He was sure the man had plenty of questions to ask, just as he had. Since his partner was awaking from shock, he'd let him do the asking first. After a few moments, the wizard seemed to have let the events of the day sink in a little further. This was noticeable, as a look of confusion was now painted on the blonds' face.

"How did you manage to save me?" The whisper of the mage could barely be heard, his voice cracking due to the grogginess that was still present.

"You're freaking lucky I know people around, as I'm known for slaying the demons. People owe me, and you were lying on the merchant's house that I helped out last week. He had a spare horse so I borrowed him and promised to bring him back a little later. That's when I put you on it and we rode all the way to Tomoyo's castle. It's much closer than the next hospital." Kurogane said, sighing at the last part.

Fai looked ashamed for doing such a stupidity. He looked up and smiled slightly. That's when panic surged and the man started trembling.

"Is the baby going to be all right?" He said, grabbing his hair and pulling it on opposite sides.

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, but you lost lots of blood. If it wasn't for the royal medical service and the help of the witch, we could have kissed the little one's life goodbye. Let's just be grateful for this. Now, it's my turn to be asking the questions."

Fai jolted up softly enough and pulled the ninja into a strong embrace. He placed his delicate soft lips on those of his partners and gave him a strong kiss. Kurogane responded in the same vigorous manner. Once they were both gasping for air, Fai put his hand in front of his own face, hiding his features.

"I guess it's time for me to explain myself…"

Kurogane simply grunted, a sign that meant: _you freaking think, you stupid wizard?_

Fai took a deep breath. "Well, it's been a few days that I've noticed a few changes with my body. My old kimonos started to not fit around my waist anymore. I panicked and didn't want you to find out. I was so embarrassed by this. I needed to go get a much bigger size. So, I used grocery shopping as an excuse. But when I was at the marketplace, I spotted a thug who was going to kidnap a child. The mother wasn't aware, as she was busy, so she couldn't protect him. I figured that if it would have been our child and that we where incapacitated in a similar manner, that we'd want someone there to save him like I did. Thus, I fought with him. However, he was quicker than me, as he had already started attacking the boy with his knife when he saw me. I used my back as a shield, protecting the small child's body. Then I kicked him a few times and he ran away. By the time I noticed I was still bleeding hard, it was too late to get an light emergency medical treatment. I passed out by the bushes against that merchant's house that you where talking about."

Kurogane slightly chuckled at his lover's ridiculous story. There was one thing he couldn't understand though…

"Why where you embarrassed in the first place?" Kuro-don asked curiously.

"Because… I've gained weight. I look fat and ugly now. You probably hate me now, don't you?" With this, Fai had started crying again.

* * *

Hoopla, done the next chapter! Man, it's nice to be on vacation! I could have written a second one, as ideas are currently floating around in my head. But, I've got to go to bed, as I have babysitting tomorrow. I need money for that laptop.

Don't forget to tell me what you think! And no worries, I'm going to stick with this story, I'm enjoying it's current outcome!

Thank you for sticking to it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unpredictable Topic

**Title:** Life's Gifts  
**Chapter:** 6 – Unpredictable Topic  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** Teen (swearing and older themes)  
**Pairing:** Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Mpreg, Drama, Romance  
**Status:** In-progress  
**Comments/Warnings: **Boy x boy content. Don't like, don't read! Male pregnancy.  
**Summary:** Fai's hiding something that could throw the samurai's life upside down. Too scared to tell him, the wizard must face the consequences to his actions. Will their relationship remain the same after this?  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

Kurogane looked shocked by Fai question. He just knew this was a trap no matter what he'd answer. The ninja was used to battling demons and other threats that would require physical strength. He wasn't used to dealing with this sort of drama.

"No, not at all! You're still as beautiful as when I first met you. You've gained weight, but it's only the baby and it looks _hot_ on you. Don't worry Fai, there's no way I'd stop loving you, no matter how you end up looking." The black haired man managed to throw the compliments, blushing and clenching his teeth.

He'd almost sound like a robot when he had said it. However, the man was getting better at it in these past few months. His poor pregnant boyfriend needed lots of reassurance concerning his appearance and behavior lately.

"So… you're saying I'm fat and ugly, but you like me anyways?" Fai quickly assumed and started crying.

'_Damn those pregnancy hormones!'_ Kurogane cursed to himself, now having to deal with an over-emotional lover. The blond man had started sobbing and moved farther away on the bed. It wasn't like he could run away, but Kuro-poo knew that's what he would have done if he was physically capable to do it. Thankfully, the fact they were at the princess's castle and the baby adding extra weight on his small built frame prevented this from happening.

Kurogane acted upon his instincts and half-lunged towards him. He grabbed his shoulders pulled Fai's body closer to him, closing the gap between them.

"You know that's not true. I was just saying you're so gorgeous and loveable that I'd still be madly in love of you not matter what would happen." With that, he pulled the man into a deep embrace.

They passionately kissed and embraced each other, none of them wanting to let go.

_**Month 5**_

Fai had awoken to hearing his stomach growl. These past few weeks primarily revolved around eating and vomiting. He sighed and prompted himself on his elbows. He had to get up slowly, his stomach starting to become a bother.

He walked all the way to the kitchen and went to prepare a breakfast he'd deem appropriate for his taste buds. That's when Kurogane had also walked in the room and was simply admiring the blond man's figure.

'_Gosh, I can't believe this is actually happening.'_ Kuro-myu thought, as the news started to finally sink in. The tall man was showing more and more, which made it evident that he was with child. He was almost halfway through the pregnancy, but the muscled man had noticed how this affected him. Men were simply not made to be able to carry children and the toll it took on his body was evident_. 'Maybe I should ask him… I read it in the book yesterday while he wasn't looking, perhaps Fai also thought of this sometime before as well…'_

The wizard only noticed then that his boyfriend had joined him. He half-ran all the way to him and greeted him with his usual smile. He grabbed his hand and brought him to the stove.

"Look at what I'm making, Kuro-poo!" He said in an excited and bubbly tone.

"What kind of concoction are you coming up with today, mage? Is it something edible this time?" Kurogane asked, half-wondering if the food would be edible this time.

"I'm making sweet pancakes!"

Somehow, it looked to be edible. Their presentation would like any normal person would have made them. The ingredients used in the making were still a mystery, but nothing disgusting could be spotted on them at first glance. Kurogane was happy he might just be able to enjoy a meal made by the blond man once more, just like the good old days. The wizards was a great cook, it's just that his tastes lately couldn't please the ninja's.

When the batter was all used up, they both settled at the table to eat. The mage had gotten a few odd ingredients in the fridge for toping, but Kurogane could add whatever he liked. The bigger man simply smirked by the way his lover was behaving. It was quite amusing. Not wanting to insult him, he poured syrup on them and took a bite, as slowly as he could.

The taste was different. He recognized it right away. The sorcerer had used honey and they actually tasted very good! Kuro-don breathed a sigh of relief and enjoyed his breakfast to the fullest. _'I guess he could still get creative with his food, but in a good way sometimes.' _Boy that man never failed to amuse him!

After finishing their scrumptious and peaceful meal, that's when the ninja tested his luck with the question that was bothering him since the previous night.

Taking a deep breath, he asked. "Fai, have you thought up of a name for our child?"

Fai, who was taken by surprise by this question, didn't know how to reply. He hadn't actually given it any thought, not wanting to make any big decisions without his partner's feedback. He was happy that his loveable Kurgerburger had mentioned it first.

"No, I haven't put much thought in it. I wanted your opinion on this too!"

"Oh, that's good. So, do you have any idea where to start?"

"Well, we could always try to start by looking for some ideas in here. We can also determine a theme if we don't end up finding one that we like."

With that, the blond man got up and walked all the way to his room. He had luckily bought a book while he had gone shopping without Kurogane's knowledge. His lover didn't want him straying out of the house after his little misadventure not to long back. When his boyfriend was gone on missions, the poor pregnant man was bored out of his mind and didn't want to impose too much on his princess friend. She had duties to fulfill and he wasn't of her status. He knew he couldn't cross that line all the time, despite how much she wanted him too.

Fai returned with the book in hand and gave it to Kuro-poo. The ninja took it and flipped through the pages, hoping to find a name they'd both agree on.

"Remember Kuro-myu, we have to find one for both sexes. But, it could also be a name that possibly used for both genders." The wizard made sure to state this, not wanting to show a specific preference towards neither of them.

Because they had agreed earlier that whatever the baby ended up being, they'd love it both equally and the same as they would for the other gender. It didn't matter to them, it would be part of their family and they would love it, no doubt about it.

After a little while, Kurogane stumbled upon a page that contained a name that pleased him very much.

"Oi, Fai! What do you think of this one?" He asked, while pointing at it on the page.

* * *

Baby naming time! Yes readers, this means you could possibly be the one picking it for them! I have one condition: I must get at least 10 reviews for this chapter! :D That means, you can include your review with both male names and female names. No more than 3 for each. I do wish for them to be Japanese, if possible. They have a better chance of being picked that way. So, once I get the desired number of reviews, I'll look at them and start picking out my favourites. You guys will see the winner in the next chapters! Please actually include a review WITH the names, those who don't will most likely get ingored. Thank you for your time guys!

And here's another goodie: If I end up getting 15, I'll update this fanfic in the next 3 days, maximum!

Have fun!


End file.
